Comming to an Aggrement
by D-nasty
Summary: Ash is living with Dawn and Johanna while his mom's on vacation, and Dawn's Gardevoir keeps being mean to him. So while both Berlitz are away Ash and Gardevoir get to bond in a unexpected way.


**Here is a story requested by ultimateCCC. Enjoy.**

Comming to an Agreement

"Whoa!" Ash was slammed into a tree upside down glowing blue as he slid down on the ground. "Will this ever end?" Ash grunted.

"It will only end when I say so!" A female Gardevoir walked up to Ash as she was glowing blue signaling she was using Psychic on our fair Trainer but this Gardevoir had large D cups breasts around the spike on her chest.

"Gardevoir! What have I told you?!" Dawn shouted walking towards her Pokemon.

See Ash had decided to move in with Dawn's house along with Johanna for he convinced his mom Delia to take a long needed vacation for everything she's done for Ash, that was 3 months ago and she's still got another 3 months left. During that time Johanna and Dawn had decided to let Ash stay with them til Delia come's back, but Ash and Dawn were'nt really complaining about it for you see after the first night they decided to be open with one another and next thing you know they become boyfriend and girlfriend as well as having their firsts.

So from then on things have been going good. All except for Dawn's Gardevoir shes had for awhile ever since Ash came in Gardevoir has been hitting, insulting, or just being mean to Ash for no reason and no has been able to figure it out.

And today was no different as Johanna left to attend some kind Contest conference and would'nt beback for like 2 weeks leaving Ash, Dawn, and Gardevoir alone, your probably wondering about the other Pokemon but they're all over Rowan's playing around, Ash decided to take a nap under a tree outside while Dawn was going to prepare some dinner and well as for Gardevoir no soon as she was out of Dawn's sight she went outside and attack Ash.

"You told me not to attack as Ash." Gardevoir said in a 'I dont care' tone crossing her arms looking at the left.

"And yet you still attack him." Dawn walked by Gardevoir's right and helped Ash up as he was holding on to his head with his right hand.

"Why do you always have to hit me?" Ash asked looking at Gardevoir.

"Cause I can." Gardevoir turned around and walked into the house.

"Dawn that Gardevoir of yours is OOO!" Ash stomped his right foot in frustration as he crossed his arms.

"I know Ash Im sorry. I wish I knew why she's doing this." Dawn patted Ash's left shoulder in comfort.

"Well complaining about it wont help anyone." Ash sighed. "So what are you making for dinner tonight anyway?" Ash looked at Dawn.

"Im making Beef Stew tonight." Dawn smiled.

"Cant wait to eat it." Ash smiled back leaning in and kissing Dawn as she kissed him back letting their tongues crawl in each others mouth sucking on them.

They pulled back and giggled as they walked in the house

After they got back in the house Ash was sitting in the chair as Gardevoir was sitting in the couch beside the chair sitting on the far right way from Ash as they both were watching tv as Dawn was in the kitchen preparing the stew for them to eat.

"Dinner's almost ready guys." Dawn called from the kitchen.

"Ok Dawn!" Ash shouted.

"Alright." Gardevoir said, she then looked at Ash out the corner on her eye. _"What does Dawn see in him anyway? As far as I can tell he's a complete moron."_ Gardevoir thought shaking her head she then thought of another way to torment Ash as she moved the tea that was on the table and flew it at Ash splashing it all over him.

"Are you serious?!" Ash shouted standing up as Gardevoir smirked.

"What happend?" Dawn asked comming into the living room and saw Ash's face as well as his body splattered in hot, sweet, sticky tea leaving Dawn to have a pretty good idea of what happend. "Maybe you should take a shower."

"Yeah I guess." Ash sighed walked towards the stairs with Dawn behind him.

"Look Ash, I gotta go to the store real quick to get something for this stew." Dawn said as Ash got to the stairs as he turned to look at Dawn.

"So leave me all alone with Gardevoir. I can just see something like that going wrong."

"I know but while Im gone can you try to get along?"

"I'll try but dont count on much."

"Thanks Ash."

Dawn kissed Ash as she went to leave.

"By the way I left you a riceball before dinner." Dawn said walking away.

"Tell Gardevoir dont touch it." Ash said chuckling.

"I will." Dawn giggled comming back in the living room seeing Gardevoir was still sitting on the couch watching tv. "Gardevoir Im going to the store I'll be right back, while Im gone will you please behave around Ash?" Dawn said going to the door.

"I'll try to." Gardevoir said waving her right hand.

"And dont touch Ash's riceball." Dawn then left out the room.

When Gardevoir knew for sure Dawn was gone she sprung from the couch and went to see Ash's riceball on the counter and without thinking twice she picked it up and ate it in one go.

"Oops I touch Ash's riceball." Gardevoir snickered. She then heard the water upstairs running signaling Ash was taking his shower. _"This is great, now I can get him in the shower."_ Gardevoir then went to the stairs and walked her way up to the bathroom opening the door carefully she saw Ash's silhouette behind the curtain and he was scrubbing his head.

"Man, what is with that Gardevoir? Just once I would'nt mind where we could really get along." Ash complained.

_"Oh I'll show you getting along."_ Garevoir grinned as her right hand glowed blue but then she stopped as her body felt funny on her. _"What.. What's going on?"_ Gardevoir started feeling hot all over her body making her sweet and breath slightly hard, she then felt something comming down her legs and immediatly knew they were her juices comming out of her pussy as well as her nipples growing hard as they pressed against her gown.

_"Im getting horny, but why?"_ Gardevoir fell to the floor on her ass keeping herself up by her arms however Ash must have pretty good hearing as he opened the curtain showing his define body and mini muscles having a tight 4 pack between his legs was his 9 inch cock that was hard as steel standing up as water was pelting Ash's body as his hair stuck to his forehead.

Ash saw Gardevoir on the floor wondering what the hell she's doing here til he saw her flushed face and heard her hard breathing and figured out what happend as well as knowing she was trying to get him in the shower, oh how bad she screwed herself up.

"You ate my riceball didn't you?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"How.. do you.. know?" Gardevoir asked breathing hard.

"Because in that riceball was a aphrodisiac drug." Ash smirked.

"W-Why would you have something like that in your food?!" Gardevoir asked surprised.

"Its a little game me and Dawn made whenever we get the chance." Ash leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. "The game is to see how long we could take the aphrodisiac before we pounce on the other and we fucked each others brains out. Its actually a thrilling game."

"And y-you guys do t-this all the t-time?" Gardevoir asked as she felt she was getting worse.

"Yep. Now the question is, what to do with you after you ate the aphrodisiac riceball when Dawn told you not to?" Ash said smugly as Gardevoir growled.

She was about to say something when she saw his hard dick standing out.

"W-Why are you hard?"

"I always do when I take a shower."

Ash continue to watch Gardevoir shake as the drug was settling in more and more with Gardevoir trying to keep it under control til an idea popped in Ash's head.

_"Well Dawn did want us to get along."_ Ash smirked as he got off the wall out the tub and bended down to Gardevoir as she looked up at him seeing Ash smirking his head off.

"W-What are you doing?" Gardevoir asked.

"Im gonna help you like the good Pokemon Trainer I am." Ash took his right hand to Gardevoir's left shoulder and started moving her sleeve down taking it off showing her whole white arm to him.

"G-Get your hands off me." Gardevoir moved her right hand as it glowed blue but then stopped shocking Gardevoir as she could'nt use her powers.

"I forgot to mention the aphrodisiac clouds your mind making you not be able to focus on things including your powers. Its something you gotta get use to over time which is something you dont have."

Gardevoir knew she was screwed for she could'nt really do much of anything as Ash took off her right sleeve then he fully undid her gown leaving her completely naked showing her whole white body with long legs that looked like Meloetta's but bigger and her hard pink rose nipples.

"Damn dont you have a nice body it rivals Dawn."

"Fuck yo.."

Gardevoir didn't get to finish as Ash tilted his head to the left and kissed her on her lips opened mouth as Gardevoir's eyes went wide, she was about to try and hit him but Ash quickly put his arms around her waist pulling her up and walking back under the shower as the water hitted both of their skins.

Ash then took his lips away from Gardevoir's mouth and started kissing her left side of her neck as he took his right hand off her body and immediatly sent them to her pussy inserting two fingers inside her, while all this was making Gardevoir gasp and moan as she put her hands on Ash's shoulders trying to push him off but she could'nt as she found no strength in her body.

"Damn aphrodisiac." Gardevoir moaned out louder as Ash added another finger in Gardevoir's pussy pumping and moving his finger harder and faster. "Im gonna get you for this." Gardevoir grunted.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Ash bit down hard on Gardevoir's neck making her gasp then he took his finger's out only to shove his whole hand in her pussy fisting her as Gardevoir moaned loudly from the intrusion of Ash's fist. "If I wanted to be an asshole I would've left you to suffer from the aphrodisiac all night long without any relief at all." Ash took his mouth off the neck and looked at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir gasped at what Ash said and realized he could have but he didn't.

"Why didn't you?" Gardevoir asked still feeling massive plessure as Ash continued fisting her.

"Cause even though you really diserve it, Im a nice guy. Something I hope you see soon." Ash then kissed Gardevoir again and this kiss she kissed back swirling their tongues around each other as Gardevoir began rocking her hips into Ash's fist harder and faster cause she was starting to like what was happening.

Ash broke the kiss and licked around Gardevoir's left nipple then started sucking on it as well as nibbling on it, Ash then took his left hand and grabbed Gardevoir's left ass cheek hard.

"A-Ash I think Im gonna cum!" Gardevoir shouted moving herself harder against him.

"Here let me do you a big one." Ash smiled thrusting more of his fist in until his entire forearm was inside Gardevoir making her roll her eyes in the back of her head while her breath became more slowly with Ash shoving his forearm harder and harder bringing Gardevoir to her edge.

"IM CUMMING!" Gardevoir's pussy clentched Ash's forearm as she came really hard as her juices came down Ash's arm as Gardevoir recovered from her orgasm. Ash slowly pulled out of her and showed his slicky arm to Gardevoir and licked the juices off with Gardevoir watching and she felt herself getting wet all over again.

"So Gardevoir do you want me to fuck you for real?" Ash asked smirking.

"Y-Yes, yes I do." Gardevoir said.

"I will but on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to stop treating me like crap ok?"

"I think I can do that."

Smiling Ash picked Gardevoir by her ass cheeks as she wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her pussy down hard on his dick making the both of them moan as Ash started thrusting in and out of Gardevoir as her tight walls clamped down hard on Ash's dick trying to suck it in and have it stay but only making him longer inside her.

"Oh my Arcues! Ash you keep pounding inside me!" Gardevoir shouted with Ash pushing her back into the wall and kept fucking her hard.

"And here's a little treat to show our new friendship!" Ash slammed Gardevoir down much harder til his whole cock of inside her uterus making her moan the loudest she's ever done as Ash kept fucking the deepest part of her body.

"Is this what you do with Dawn everyday?" Gardevoir gasped wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"Sometimes we get even wilder!" Ash proved his point by moving in and out of Gardevoir faster like a blur that set her insides on a raging fire as tears of pure pleasure came down her face as Ash felt himself reaching closer to his edge.

"Gardevoir get ready, cause Im cumming!" Ash warned thrusting in more and more.

"Do it Ash! Please cum deep inside my pussy!" Gardevoir wailed putting her head on the wall.

After a couple more thrusts Ash buried his balls deep in Gardevoir and came inside of her hard making Gardevoir moan loudly feeling spurt after spurt of Ash's cum inside her when Ash was done he pulled out his still hard cock from Gardevoir's pussy.

"Your still hard?" Gardevoir asked looking down as him as Ash's whole dick was now covered white and drippig on the floor.

"Yep and just cause Im nice, I'll give you a one more gift." Ash smiled.

Putting Gardevoir down on her feet he turned her around as Ash put his hands on her hips then shoved his dick in right into her ass having Gardevoir shout her voice right out.

"Its in my ass! Its in my ass! Your big hard cock is inside my tight little asshole!" Gardevoir stuck out her tongue rolling her eyes up as well as putting her hands on the wall as Ash pounded into Gardevoir very hard to the point he smushed her tits on the wall.

"Such a naughty Pokemon Gardevoir. Just what am I gonna do with you?" Ash put his mouth on her right shoulder and bit down hard and started chewing on it.

"PUNISH ME! PUNISH THIS SLUT OF A POKEMON VERY BADLY!" Gardevoir shouted on the top of her lungs.

Ash grabbed her arms pulling them back as her tits came off the wall rising them up in the air and started pounding her like she wanted and deserved to the deepest part of her ass with Ash chewing on her shoulder harder.

"A-Ash Im about to cum again!" Gardevoir warned.

"Then cum for me. Now!" Ash growled.

Doing as she was told Gardevoir came hard with her juices splashing all over the floor as well as tightening her ass around Ash's cock pulling him in much further in.

"And here I cum in your ASS!" Ash roared burrying balls deep into Gardevoir's ass as he unloaded his cum a giant load inside of her making Gardevoir scream out one more time before she closed her eyes leaning on the wall.

"That was poketastic." Gardevoir sighed losing conciousness.

"Sure was, but before you go to sleep on me. Why were you always being mean to me?" Ash asked whispering into Gardevoir's right ear.

"Cause I was jealous that Dawn found so much love in a one guy. I didn't see what all the big fuss was, hehe now I know." Gardevoir giggled softly.

"Well Im glad you know now." Ash smiled pulling back then slamming back hard into Gardevoir's ass making her moan one last time before she passed out with a smile on her face.

Ash turned off the shower picking up Gardevoir bridal style and carried her all the way to Dawn's room and laid her naked body on the bed as she still had the smile on her face.

"Hey Ash Im back!" Dawn shouted as he heard her comming through the front door.

"In your room Dawn!" Ash shouted still looking at Gardevoir as he walked to the open door and leaned on the frame crossing his arms.

Dawn came to the door and saw a naked Ash then to her bed and saw a naked Gardevoir, puting two and two together all Dawn did was smiled and leaned on Ash putting her hands on his chest.

"She ate the riceball didnt she?"

"Yep and I helped her a little bit."

"So I take it you and Gardevoir will be getting along now?" Dawn asked looking up at him.

"Lets just say we settle on comming to an agreement." Ash looked at down at her.

They leaned in and kissed each other softly glad that Gardevoir was'nt gonna be mean to Ash anymore and if she still was hell then there was only one thing to do.

Drug her with aphrodisiac and fuck her brain out. Hehe. ;)


End file.
